Instax
Instax is a brand of instant still cameras and films marketed by Fujifilm since the late 1990s. There are two formats of Instax film and cameras − the original "wide" format which gives an image approximately 60 mm x 99 mm, and a "mini" format of 62 mm x 46 mm. The films and cameras are based upon the improvements Kodak made to Polaroid's SX-70 instant film system in the instant film cameras it sold in the 1970s and 1980s, namely the ability to expose the film through the rear of the photograph, and the reversal of the order of the dye layers so that development in the blue layer is visible first. As a result of these changes the image does not need to be taken via a reflex mirror in order to reverse the image (as all Polaroid integral film cameras do); and colour balance and tonal range are improved over Polaroid integral instant films. As well Fuji's decision to integrate the pressure plate springs and electrical power sources into the camera bodies rather than the disposable film pack itself helps make the Instax system more economical per exposure than Polaroid's equivalents. Although Kodak itself ceased production of instant film cameras when it was successfully sued by Polaroid for patent violation, the Instax cameras were made and marketed with Polaroid's permission and as a result could not be officially distributed in certain territories such as the USA, until the original Polaroid patents expired in the mid 1990s. With Polaroid ceasing production of instant films in 2008, the Instax system was the only integral instant film system in production until The Impossible Project launched their own integral film in early 2010. The Instax Mini system is now also marketed by the rights owner of Polaroid as Polaroid 300. Camera models All models apart from the 500AF use zone focusing / fixed focus. The 500AF has autofocus. Mini format * Mini 7 (discontinued) **Lens: 60 mm f/12.7 ** Exposure: manual (4 settings) **Shutter speed: 1/60s ** Focusing: 0.6m - ∞ ** Flash: Automatic flash in low light, automatic adjustment, range of 0.6 - 2.7m ** Viewfinder: 0.4x **Exposure compensation: Manual on/off **Dimensions: 119.5(W) x 121.5(H) x 70.5(D) mm **Weight: 320g (without batteries, strap and film) * Mini 7S **Lens: 60 mm f/12.7 **Shutter speed: 1/60 s ** Exposure: manual (4 settings) * Mini 8 ** Released: 2012 **Lens: 60 mm f/12.7 **Shutter speed: 1/60s ** Exposure: automatic * Mini 10 ** Released: 1999 **Lens: 60 mm * Mini 20 (discontinued) ** Released: 1999 * Mini 25 **Lens: 60 mm f/12.7 **Shutter speed: 1/3 - 1/400s ** Exposure: automatic * Mini 30 ** Released: 2002 **Lens: 60 mm * Mini 50 **Lens: 60 mm f/12.7 **Shutter speed: 1/3 - 1/400s ** Exposure: automatic * Mini 50S **Released: 2011 **Lens: 60 mm f/12.7 **Shutter speed: 1/3 - 1/400s ** Exposure: automatic **Exposure compensation: W/+/-2/3 **Flash: smart flash * Mini 55i ** Released: 2003 **Lens: 60 mm * Mini 90 Neo Classic ** Released: September 2013 ** Lens: 60 mm f/12.7 ** Viewfinder: Real image finder, 0.37x, with target spot and parallax adjustment for macro mode ** Focusing: Motor-driven 3-range switching, 0.3m - ∞ (macro mode: 0.3m - 0.6m, normal mode: 0.6m - 3.0m, landscape mode: 3.0m - ∞) ** Shutter release: Programmed electronic shutter release, 1.8s - 1/400s. shutter speeds (macro mode: aperture automatically fixed at f/22, bulb mode: maximum 10s shutter open time) ** Exposure control: Automatic, LV5.0 - 15.5 (ISO800), lighten-darken control ±2/3EV, +1EV ** Flash: Automatic electronic flash (with brightness adjustment function), forced firing mode (with brightness adjustment function), flash off mode, red eye reduction mode ** Controls: Macro mode; Brightness control; Self timer; Flash ON / OFF; party / kids / landscape / double exposure / bulb modes Wide format * 100 (discontinued) **Lens: 95 mm f/14 * 200 (discontinued) **Lens: 95 mm f/14 lens * 210 **Lens: 95 mm f/14 lens **Shutter speed: 1/64 - 1/200s * 500AF (discontinued) **Lens: 95 mm f/12.8 Film types * Instax mini film (film size: 54 (W) × 86 (H) mm; picture size: 46 (W) × 62 (H) mm) ** 800 ASA * Instax wide film (film size: 108 (W) × 86 (H) mm; picture size: 99 (W) × 62 (H) mm) ** 400 ASA ** 800 ASA See also *Fujifilm Fotorama References External links * Fujifilm's home page for the Instax system * Fujifilm instant photography - Instax series at Camera-wiki.org Category:Instant photography Category:Photographic film processes Category:Film formats